Magic Council Mix Up
by BookwormLevy
Summary: Levy had gotten herself into a ton of trouble with out realizing it her self. Only one person could save her.
1. The Job

Levy walked into the guild after a good nights rest. The entire day before she had spent with Gajeel, training so she could take some harder jobs for herself as well as be more help when her team was in trouble.

It had already been an entire week since they had won the Magic Games. They were yet again known as the strongest guild in Fiore. That's when she decided to ask Gajeel to train her, so she could get stronger and possibly compete with Lucy in magical power.

She had spent the entire last week training with Gajeel; to build up her magic power for when she needed it. It was her first day off since she started training and the next day she was going back into training with him.

Having heard two very familiar voices behind her, she and slammed right into Gajeel; who hadn't expected her to turn as fast as she did. She squeaked as her nose slammed right into his iron hard chest; looking up, she was met with vibrant red eyes and the same old wide grin he has when he is not pissed off or bored.

"What are ya doin' Shirmp? Might wanna watch what you're runnin' into."

She took a step back from him; pouting with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she complained. "Stop calling me that! You know my name! Why don't you start using it?"

"What's wrong? The nickname finally starting to get to ya? Gihihi. Besides its fun to tease ya about your shortness." He took a moment to pause before grinning. "Shrimp." He laughed as she continued to pout.

She huffed in annoyance before deciding it wasn't worth it to even try to argue with him for a second longer. She started to walk over to her teammates of Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy. They seemed a bit on edge, so she decided to try and cheer them up thinking they just missed hanging out with her.

"Hey Jet! Hey Droy!" She called out to both of her teammates with a smile on her face as she got closer to them so they could hear without her having to yell.

They didn't respond at first and just kind of ignored her until Jet turned to Levy speaking. "What are you already bored of your new teammate?" Jet snapped at her as she took another step toward them.

She took a step back I surprise as he snapped at her, all the anger and sadness showing clearly in his eyes and voice. W-what...do you me-"

He cut her off before she could even finish the question; the anger and sadness that filled his voice a minute ago was now gone as he began to speak. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You have been spending all of your time with that stupid metal head and avoiding us!"

"No! No I was-"

"Don't give us your stupid excuses! We don't want to hear them!"

"I'm no-"

"Just shut up! You didn't care for us then and you care even less now! You were just using us while you were waiting for someone better and stronger than us to come along!"

The many tears she was holding back began to fill her eyes, on the verge of overflowing as her whole body began to shake. "That's not true..."

Jet was tired of hearing Levy's attempt to give them excuses and had one final thing to stay. "You know what? You are becoming a real pest. Why don't you make a new team with that damn metal head?" His voice was stable as he spoke stowing that he was being completely and utterly serious.

"Y-you don't mean-"

She was cut off as he stared her down and said the words she never thought he would say and she never wanted to hear them either.

"Our team is done. For good."

The tears she kept from leaving her eyes were slowly falling down her cheeks as she stared in shock at her former teammate. He turned and walked away from her with Droy; leaving her alone to stand there as she silently cried to herself.

After a few minutes of silently crying to herself, her sadness slowly shifted to anger towards her former teammates. She assumed that they thought she was too weak and needed someone stronger and more useful teammate. Unbeknownst to her that had nothing to do with their sudden out burst. She decided it would be time to take a job to let some anger out and prove to them she was strong enough as well as to test the limits of her magical power. Slowly she made her way to the Request Board; spending some time to look at the available jobs left after everyone else went on jobs earlier. As she searched a job caught her eye and she took a closer look to see that it was a capture mission for two hundred thousand jewel; it didn't seem too hard so she took it and left a note for Mira stating she had accepted the job and left in her way to pack.

Gajeel watched as Levy made her way to her fellow teammates; as he sat down at his table he always sat at away from most of the others. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to watch the blue-haired bookworm. His smile soon began to slowly fade as he heard what her teammates had to say to her about her training with him for the past week. The more he heard the more it pissed him off; taking it out on her for fucks sake. A small paw on his arm snapped him out of his death glare at Jet and Droy; looking down at his little exceed partner and ignoring him until a punch from the exceed brought his attention back down. When he spoke it came out harsh and full of anger, without meaning it to. "What the hell do you want?"

"Gajeel, you need to calm down. It shouldn't bug you at what they have to say about you. Why is it pissing you off so much?" Lily watched him quite concerned for his guild mates lives.

"I ain't pissed off, just annoyed at the Shrimp. Now, mind your own business." He was trying his best to tell Lily to fuck off with out actually telling him to.

"Gajeel, I know that that is a complete lie and we both know it. Just tell me what is really going on." Lily knew Gajeel better than anyone and wasn't going to leave now with a possibility of fellow guild mates getting hurt.

"It's none of your business, I already said it once. I'm not going to say it again." As soon as Gajeel finished speaking he stood and started to walk to the bar to get away from his little pestering exceed.

As he walked toward the bar he passed Levy, he didn't get any closer than a table length. He could smell the saltiness of her tears even from the distance he was at. He glanced over to see she was still standing in the place her so called friends and guild mates left her, basically abandoning her. The thought of trying to talk to her crossed his mind but he just kept going knowing he would only end up making it worse than it already was, instead he headed to the bar like he had first planned and sat down on one of the stools. After a few minutes of staring at his glass and letting his thoughts wonder he looked up to see the blue-haired Mage standing in front of the Request Board. Looking at the left over jobs that were there after almost everyone in the guild went on a job themselves. He watched as she scanned the few jobs that were still available. He shrugged to himself and went back to his drink figuring she had already forgiven them and was just going to do a job to give them some time to cool their heads.

He spent a few hours sitting at the bar chatting to Mira every so often when she spoke to him. After she spoke to him she was pulled off to the side by Makarov, and Gajeel decided to use his heightened senses to eavesdrop since he had nothing better to do. He heard them talking about a job someone had taken earlier that day. Knowing Levy was the only one who accepted a job that day he decided to poke into the conversation.

He stood and walked over to where the two had been chatting at. "What's the job you guys are talking about?"

"There was a job that I put on the Request Board earlier and apparently it was labeled wrong when it was sent to us. It was originally a S-Class job." Mira explained it to him hoping he saw who had accepted the job since Lisanna had left an hour before to train with Elfman and she was the only other one there at the time since Mira had just gotten back from The Weekly Sorceror.

"What did the job say that you posted?"

"The job stated it was a capturing of some troublesome bandits causing trouble for the people of the town and the reward was two hundred thousand jewel, but..." Mira trailed off as she picked up a file and slowly flipped through the papers about the detail of what the actual job was.

"There always has to be a but..." He grumbled, more to himself than to the two he was talking to.

"Originally it was filed as an S-Class Mage job to capture some very dangerous criminals who had escaped as well as the traitor who had helped them to make it out of the building. The Magic Council was going through recently sent jobs to check for abnormalities in sent jobs. They managed to find one that was approved by a name that no one had heard of let alone knew. After searching through their entire building they found the original files hidden in a Dark Magic book that was sealed with an intricate magic spell. They sent the file to Master and he was going to fix it but the job is gone from the Request Board."

Gajeel took a moment to think of who all was at the request board and he went through the entire day in his head be fore coming to a realization. Levy. She was the only one at the board the entire day and she has spoke to Lisanna earlier about it and let Levy take the job. Levy was in danger and he knew it, he was the only one who knew that it was Levy who took it. "Levy!" He shouted as he took off out the door with the original Job poster that said it was an S-Class job.

Pantherlily had been sitting on the counter listening and watching the group talk when it got silent before Gajeel yelled and took off without another word. He spoke out after looking at the door Gajeel had just ran out. "Levy was the only one who had been at the Request Board all day and she spoke to Lisanna about it and told her it was fine for her to take the job."

Both Makarov and Mira looked over to the exceed who was walking toward them as he spoke.

"Earlier Levy went to talk to her teammates and the argued until Jet split up Shadow Gear, Levy of course was crying and I believe she took the job to try and get her mind off the fact that the team she had been part of for so long was done. I also think it was to give the two along with herself sometime to cool off and level their emotions. In her state of stress she must have not noticed it was a fake and decided to take it since it was rather simple, or so it seemed. The reason Gajeel took off is because he knows she can't protect herself from this enemy what so ever. Along with the fact he thinks he still needs to make up for that day."

When Lily mentioned that day both Makarov and Mira understood exactly what he meant by that; that day still haunts Gajeel to this day; the day he beat the Shadow Gear Team and hung them on the tree. After a moment of silently remembering that horrible day Makarov decided to speak out and change the subject.

"Pantherlily, I need you to go with that boy, there is no telling what could happen to the two of them if you aren't there to help Gajeel out; those two have a special bond and he doesn't need to be ruining it by being reckless. For the most part you just need to let them try to work everything out on their own, if he starts to deviate from he right path you need to turn him back toward the right path. I believe this may lead to some interesting information if it works out."

Makarov gave a hearty smile to the little exceed as they al three knew what he was meaning by his words.

Mira went to grab the file to hand to Lily but he was already holding it in his paws.

"I will keep this with me in case of an emergency, I will aslo be taking him his bag because I know for a fact he didn't grab it. You don't have to worry I promise to bring them back alive

Makarov looked at the little exceed a bit confused by the words he used, and he asked one last question before he took off after Gajeel. "Why do you only say alive and not safe or unharmed?"

Lily smiled at the Master before answering his question. " You know that metal heads luck, he can't do any job with out getting hurt in some form or way. So there is no possibility of me being able to keep the promise." After finisheing what he was saying he nodded to the two and took of flying out the door after his thick metal headed teammate.

Makarov waved at Pantherlily as he flew out the door. "I can't wait to see how this will turn out..." With that last comment Makarov went back to his drink.


	2. Train Trouble

**Sorry for such a delayed second chapter, it has been almost a year since I started this. The first chapter has been redone and have been having major writers block. I am happy that so many people have read this fanfiction. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I hope you all enjoy the story. I do not own and part of Fairy Tail in any form or way. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is going to be a shorter chapter but next chapter should be longer. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Levy had just left her aparment in Fairy Hills after packing her bag for the trip. It was much, much heavier than she had planned, but you can never bring too many books, well that's what she thought. As she walked, so many things rushed through her head as she thought about her new strength and strategies she had thanks to Gajeels training. A smile slowly made its way on her face as she thought about training with Gajeel. Noticing her smile, she blushed bright red before shaking her head.

Lightly slapping her face she spoke to herself. "Come on Levy, stop that. Focus, I am going on a high level mission by myself for the first time." She smiled. "Gajeel is going to be so proud of me when I get back with the reward!" She stopped walking realizing what she had just said, a blush crossed her face again. "What am I thinking? He wouldn't care what I did, although I am still surprised that he accepted my request for him to train me..." She began to become lost in her deep thoughts full of theories.

After a few moments of questioning herself she snapped out of it hearing the train in the distance. "I'm going to miss the train!" She started to run, soon slowing due to her very large and heavy bag full of books. "I have to hurry!"

By the time she got to the train station, a last call was being yelled for any other passagers that were straggling along, and barely managed to get on before the train doors were shut for the long ride. She sighed a heavy sigh and found her a seat before taking her bag off and relaxing. It was a days ride to her destination of Lagerion. It was located in a pretty desolate and solitary place for a town but that is what the request said.

During the first part of the trip, she read a couple of the books she brought with her. As she read, she heard a strange noise and stood up noticing there was no one else in the car with her. "There were other people in here with me weren't there? Hello? Where are you guys?"

She slowly stood and walked down the aisle of the car to the door and tried to listen for anything un-usual. She heard yelling from a couple cars ahead of her. Thinking on her feet she grabbed a jacket so as to hide her guild tattoo so she could get closer to the possible threats in the next cars. Using her Script magic she places a spell over her guild tattoo as a precaution.

Slowly she made her way to the next car getting closer to see what was going on, as she slowly snuck her way to each car, she hid in the hostages they had held when they suddenly called her out.

"You with the blue hair! Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time I promise."

They didn't believe her but pushed it to the side for a moment, when one of them came running in saying he heard that there was another mage on board.

Looking at them and examing everything in the car she noticed that they were mages from the new Dark Guild that recently appeared, Elite Cerberus.

She examined each mages build and face, in which she recognized them. They had been causing trouble all over Fiore, for guilds of all shapes and sizes.

Knowing she had to do something so that they can be freed, she started thinking and looking around. After a few moments she had an idea.

Quietly she told a few of the passangers her idea and had them help her.

She slowly spoke up for the mages to hear her. "You are from Elite Cerberus, right? I have been searching for you guys so I could join your guild." She did her best acting and put a evil smirk on her face.

They seemed to believe her and smiled. "Alright, we will give you a chance but if you fail we will beat you until you are inches from death. " The grin that he made seemed to make her remember the day she never wanted to remember, it was the same grin that Gajeel had when he attacked her team.

She snapped out of hearing the mages scream at each other over something trivial, this was her chance to take advantage of them, but unbeknownst to her they never planned on giving her a chance when she took a step forward she was hit by something heavy and sharp. Passing out she saw the mages grinning widely.

A few hours later she woke to the mages, and one looked at her noticing and spoke. "Hey, look who decided to finally wake up!" Levy went to try and break out of her shackles but pain shot through her arm and side causing her to yelp loudly.

Unknowingly to anyone a certain dragon was on his way to resue this helpless fairy from the hands of the Dark Guild.


	3. Train Trouble Part II

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I have been just soooo busy and had an extreme case of writers block. I will be trying to release a chapter a week for the next month, after that depending on how fast I write I may continue one chapter a week or it may be one chapter a month. Anyway, they will be a little OOC for this chapter and periodically. The fanfic may get a little dark but I will try to put in some funny scenes. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I only own the OC's used. Thanks for the support and keep reveiwing!

-

Gajeel had been sitting at the train station waiting for the next train alone for a bout an hour now. "Tch...That train needs to hurry up before I make my own way..." He was beginning to lose his patience as he sat not realizing that his little exceed was on his way. "Grrr..." He let out a low growl as he decided to take a nap and closing his eyes.

Lily had just gotten finished and transformed in order to carry not only his back but his thick skulled metal loving companion. 'Geez...I was right, that metal head fogot everything. Makarov was right, they do have a special bond, that is going to make this a very interesting trip. Especially since Gajeel had been training her for the past week.' The little exceed thought to him self as he made his way to the train station.

Lily had made it to the train station after walking from the complete opposite side of Magnolia. 'This is very tiring...I used more magic than I thought I would, and it toom much longer than I anticipated.' He thought to himself as he let out a sigh seeing his belovd companion fast asleep in a bench. "Looks, like I have to wake him." With that said he walked over to his friend, raised his arm and swung.

SMACK!

Gajeel was having a pleasant dream, he was with Levy and Lily. They had gone to a beach and Gajeel couldn't help but admire the small bookworms body. To him it was beautiful and sexy, although he would never admit it outloud. Her curves were perfect and matched her body very well, they seem to excenuate her chest that seemed to be growing as she grew, her short blue hair perfectly mathced her as it surrounded her face, and everything she wore just seemed to make her look beautiful. He was enjoying his time when he suddenly felt a small tinge of pain on his cheek and his beautiful bookworm disappeared, only for a transformed exceed to take her place. "Dammit! Why did you have to go and ruin it! On top of that why in the hell did you slap me, ya bastard?" He reached for the exceed ready to strangle him when he shifted back to his usual form and sat next to Gajeel on the bench.

"Sorry Gajeel, but from my experience it is the only way to wake you from such a deep slumber. Now, before you strangle me, I would like for you to read over the file and help me figure out how to rescue her with out her getting severly injured." The little exceed sat down on the bench as he pulled the file out from the bag he had prepared for Gajeel.

At that point as Gajeel was about to continue his complaining, Lily held up his paw to quiet him down. Lily was staring straight at a couple of civilians not too far away. Gajeel decided to listen to the people that lily was concentrated on.

"You remember that blue haired Fairy Tail mage? The train that she was on has gotten attack by the dark guild Elite Cerberus. They have taken the train hostage from what I had heard..." The woman spoke to the mas she was talking to,while the man responded. "I heard that they had already left the train behind on the tracks after they captured a few hostages one of them being that poor girl!"

Lily knew this was bad news, and glaced at Gajeel who seemed to be letting his anger get the better of him. "Gajeel, calm down. Those could just be rumors and Levy could be completely fine."

Gajeel snapped on his friend and glared daggers at him. "Could?! Could?! Do honestly believe the bullshit you are telling me?!" His voice was full of anger and had a hint of pain hidden in it. "I am going to tell you this once, nd only once. You will fly me over the tracks to find those bastards and make them pay!" Gajeel was letting his anger boil to the point that he was ready to kill if someone had hurt Levy.

Lily knew he couldn't win this arguement, let alone even try to argue him about it. "Alright, Grab the bags." The exceed spoke before he spread his white wings and flew up grabbing Gajeel by the back of his shirt as the took off down the tracks, much to the surprise of the civilians around them having watched the entire arguement between the tough Dragon Slayer and his Exceed friend.

As they flew on their way to where the train had supposedly been attacked on the way to it's destination. As both looked out ahead of them and saw smoe rising in the distance, worriedly the exceed flew faster. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that they made it to what was left of the train. Gajeel instantly ripped a hole in the side and began visciously and violently going through each and every train car.

Lily transformed and made his way behind at a distance so as to not get caught in Gajeel's rampage through the empty train. He knew that is was empty when they had landed, there was no magic presence there.

After about an hour or rampaging and tearing the train to pieces Gajeel seemed to calm down enough for Lily to speak to him. As the angered man sat down on the ground Lily spoke. "Gajeel, I know you are worried for her but rampaging will not help find her. You have excellent smell so I would llike if you were to see if there was a trail left of Levy's scent we could follow." The little exceed was a bit worried as his friend remainded silent.

Before Lily knew what was happening, Gajell had picked him up and was in his face. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY THAT?" Gajeels eyes were full of rage and anger but Lily noticed the tiny bit of worry that was hidden in the harsh gaze of his friend, before he was simply dropped as Gajeel sat back down, trying to think of a plan.

As Gajeel sat down and thought, he stopped for a moment and just sat there before it hit him. He was in love with Levy. He shook his head and went over it again. 'There is no way I am in love with that little shrimp of a bookworm.' Before he could really ponder about this any longer another realization hit him. The train was empty and partially blown up along with a few horridly maimed bodies. "They took her prisoner...And I know who did it..."

Lily stared at his friend as soon as he heard him. "How could you already know who did it? We haven't even really investigated the scene, because you were so out of it you tore everything to shreds."

"I know...but I noticed something even in my rage...A symbol, in purple paint...and...Blood. " There was a pause as he let it fully sink in for them both, before speaking again. "Elite Cerberus...They are the only known Dark Guild to do such things as this...And to this extent..." Gajeel knew this because before he for Hades...He worked in Elite Cerberus. They were the most ruthless group of people Gajeel had ever met before.

Lily knew about the dark guild and thought before speaking. "The...The rumors...The rumors I read...Stated that when attacking things such as trains...They take prizes, and those 'prizes' usually don't last that long...Am I wrong to think the took Levy as a 'Prize'?"

Gajeel knew what his companion was asking and simpy nodded as he remembered. It took alot of strength and control fro Gajeel to say this to his close friend. Fighting with tears as he thought of Levy tugged at the corner of his eyes, the anger that was growing against the guild and his former guildmates, and the horrid images that flashed through his head and he finally spoke. "Yes, they plan on raping her and using her as a sex object, along with a few other girls...I was once part of the guild...So, I will tell you what else will happen to her...The one who lasts the longest, or if they get bored of the girl and she is still alive. She is then taken and tortured until she dies or until the see to it she is skinned and gutted...Alive."

Will Gajeel and Pantherlily make it in time? Or will they only be able to watch in horror as they do the horrid things Gajeel described?


	4. Apologies

I am so sorry to everyone who has read this story. I have had many issues that have made me unable to update! I am going to be rewriting the three previous chapters and begin rewriting the fourth and fifth chapters. The computer I had them saved on completely crashed before I was able to upload them for publishing. I now have a new computer and will be backing all of my files so I can continue to bring you guys this story. I will also be rewriting the previous three chapters after I upload the next chapter. Be on the look out for revised and up dated chapters as well as new chapters. I am so sorry for the extremely late reply. hope you guys forgive me and enjoy what I have planned. Don't forget to review and let me know of your opinions throughout. Love you guys and thanks so much for sticking behind my story! See you in the next chapter.


End file.
